falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Emmett Mountain disposal site
(interior) |crafting = |footer = |keywords = * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocMountainsEmmettDisposalSiteLocation }} The Emmett Mountain disposal site is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. Background One of several toxic waste dumps operated by the Department of Energy squirreled away in Appalachia, the disposal site was designed to leverage the unique geology of the region to safely store the waste. On paper, the site was composed of eight reinforced disposal cells, each rated to hold 128 55-gallon drums of nuclear waste for a total capacity of 1024 drums, the site was supposed to be foolproof.Emmett Mountain disposal site terminal entries#Weekly Log EMDS-001A: Each cell is rated to hold 128 55-gallon drums of nuclear waste, which puts our capacity at 1024 drums. However, reality proved to be far cry from the designs. A week after the first batch was delivered, seismometers were set off when the supports snapped and caused a cave collapse. Following this a containment failed and two inspectors were buried along with the rubble. The site supervisor, Wesley Wiskowski, had no choice but to seal the area off and request assistance from Federal Disposal Field HZ-21. The radioactive contamination that continued at the site and repeated refusals by the brass to provide medical assistance resulted in Wiskowski going up to Washington to talk to the people in charge, suspecting that he and his men were used as guinea pigs.Emmett Mountain disposal site terminal entries He was promptly dismissed and replaced by Donald Clark. Supposedly more pliable, due to the fact that promotion to disposal site manager was a major jump in rank for him, Clark made one mistake: He decided to go over every square inch of this facility and look for any deficient construction or equipment failures that could be contributing to the accidents. The two doctors assigned to monitor the state of the employees were also seen as help, rather than a hindrance. As expected, an extensive survey of the site confirmed that the accident in Disposal Cell 2 was caused by deficient construction materials. To cut costs, the construction crews used wooden supports that promptly started to dry-rot. Clark recommended that all seven remaining Disposal Cells receive metal reinforcements immediately and asked for help in cleaning up the 30 of the 55-gallon drums of waste lost in the collapse, due to them leeching into the groundwater. He then made the final mistake: He decided to drive up to Washington D.C. to talk to his supervisor. Clark was fired and replaced with Amelia Reynolds, who finally understood the goals of the Department and canceled all of Clark's outstanding work orders and started cutting even more corners to ensure the costs were reasonable. The other side of the despicable coin called Emmett MDS was the fact that West Tek decided to use the disposal cells for dumping organic waste produced by their super mutant program. After bribing the waste inspector, they began storing the barrels full of carved-up super mutant carcasses in the disposal cells. The waste inspector played along, receiving an envelope full of cash every week as long as he turned a blind eye to the extra containers of waste winding up in the disposal cells. Layout The entrance to the site is littered with radioactive barrels, many work shacks can be found outside as well. A miner corpse can be found right before entering the interior's entrance. Upon entering from the main entrance, one will find a small office space inside a bunker. Beyond this there is an assortment of trucks and equipment in a lot littered with radioactive barrels, so taking anti-radiation measures is advised. South of the entrance is a larger bunker. Inside is a terminal with logs from before the War. One can also find hazmat suits here. There is a locked explosives box in a side room. In the center of the lot is a metal shed filled with more barrels. There is a chance that two random armor modifications will spawn on the metal shelves inside. Up the hill to the south is a smaller shack inside a fenced-off area. Another armor modification may spawn on a shelf in here as well. To the southeast against the cliff is a larger shed that leads into the cave. Another hazmat suit may spawn on a shelf along the back wall. Interior Immediately upon entering one will find a weapons workbench to the right. To the left is a locker room where a few more hazmat suits may spawn. Past the locker room is a hallway containing multiple decontamination arches which can be activated by a button on the wall. To the right of the entrance one will find a locked door on a fenced area that houses a power armor station and may spawn a power armor chassis. Just outside of this is a console next to a large piece of machinery that may spawn a random plan. There is a fusion generator along the eastern wall. Heading further north leads to a smaller room with a terminal. A prototype hazmat suit may spawn on one of the shelves along with some various junk scraps. A hole in the wall leads to a cave. From the main entrance one can descend further into the site. A button on the right side of the wall will activate warning lights and an alarm, but doesn't appear to do anything else. Heading down one will find more irradiated barrels on pallets throughout the tunnel. This will lead to a junction that splits off left and right. The tunnel to the left is partially flooded. There is a locked (Picklock 1) explosives crate near some irradiated barrels. The tunnel terminates soon after this point. Taking a right at the junction will lead to the end of the other tunnel. There is a chance a deathclaw will spawn at the end of this tunnel. An industrial steamer trunk can be found along the north end of this tunnel between more barrels. This tunnel also connects back to the hole in the wall in the room with the terminal. There is a good amount of brain fungus along the walls of the cave. Notable loot * Fusion core - In the generator room to the right after entering the tunnel. * Hazmat suits: ** Two damaged hazmat suits - One can be found just outside the entrance to the storage tunnels while another is in the locker room to the left after entering the tunnel. ** Two hazmat suits - In the locker room to the left after entering the tunnel. ** One prototype hazmat suit - In the small office past the generator room to the right after entering the tunnel. * Three potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** Hidden on the ground behind three corroding metal barrels, in the small locked (Picklock 1) metal garage, inside the upper fenced exterior area with the two large, blue, vertical processing units. ** Inside the right sink, in the south corner of the curve-roofed warehouse, just right of the mine entrance door. ** On the orange forklift with the radioactive barrels, at the interior mine junction, at the southeast end of the initial mine tunnel. * Two potential magazines: ** On the radioactive yellow barrel, inside the barrel storage garage with the parked orange forklift and more barrels outside, to the right of the curve-roofed disposal site entrance structure (exterior). ** On the metal desk next to the Disposal Terminal, in the storage room with the hole in the eastern corner wall, just southeast of the double doors from the large generator room (interior). * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces - Inside the cage in the generator room to the right after entering the tunnel. * Recipe: Disease cure (Savage Divide) - Immediately past the entrance, to the left, inside a set of lockers at the left corner of a bathroom. * Two potential armor mods - Inside a metal shed in the center of the lot. * Potential power armor mod - Inside the barrel storage garage, on the middle metal shelf, near a radioactive yellow barrel. * Super mutant arm, hand, head, thigh, and leg pieces - Inside the disposal site, at the western lower end of the radiation barrel storage, scattered about barrels of super mutant body pieces (interior). ** Super mutant head x1 ** Super mutant left lower arm x2 ** Super mutant left lower leg x1 ** Super mutant left upper arm x3 ** Super mutant right hand x3 ** Super mutant right lower arm x5 ** Super mutant right thigh x3 Appearances The Emmett Mountain disposal site appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery F76 emmett Disposal Site 1.png F76 emmett Disposal Site 2.png F76 emmett Disposal Site 3.png EmmettMountainDisposalSiteInterrior.png|Emmett Mountain disposal site interior FO76 Emmett Mountain disposal site deathclaw.png|Deathclaw at the bottom of the tunnel Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations ru:Место захоронения на горе Эммет zh:埃米特山廢棄物處理場